


Dear Moonlight

by ChansLightHyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Drama & Romance, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChansLightHyung/pseuds/ChansLightHyung
Summary: Mingyu being flirtatious towards other guy when he's clearly with Wonwoo and get caught in the act.The moon is always there, the moon is a loyal companion, lighting up the night with its warm light. Who could ever knew, that you can hold moonlight in your hands, because at the end of the day, everyone has their own personal moonlight.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Dear Moonlight

The moon is always there, the moon is a loyal companion, lighting up the night with its warm light. Who could ever knew, that you can hold moonlight in your hands, because at the end of the day, everyone has their own personal moonlight. 

The car ride was rather cold and gloomy, no one dares to talk to another. There were tension between the two members of the hip hop unit, hence the very cold car ride. Seungcheol doesn’t dare to say a word, even Hansol is not wearing his headphone because it makes him feels bad if that even makes any sense. 

Unlike the usual seating arrangement, Mingyu sat at the front seat while Wonwoo sat on the back seat. They refuse to sit side by side somehow tonight. There were tension that could be felt by everyone, even from the other unit group. 

Although not wearing his headphone, Hansol is busy typing on his phone, updating Seungkwan and Chan about what’s going on, and soon after Seungkwan will update to the Vocal unit while Chan update to the Performance unit. 

As they get to the dorm, there’s still no words spoken from each of them. Mingyu just get off the car and dash his way to the dorm and to his shared room. While Wonwoo take his time to walk and he slid inside his blanket on the bed in the living room, he doesn’t bother to change clothes nor washed up. The whole dorm feels eerie by the coldness of the two. 

Being the leader he is, Seungcheol eventually came to Wonwoo, he sits at the edge of the bed, nudging on Wonwoo’s side. 

“Hey Wonwoo?” He asked, the latter still. 

“Wonwoo, I’m talking to you,”

“Hmm?”

“Get out of the blanket, it’s rude to not look at someone when they’re talking, you know that.” Seungcheol’s voice was stern yet soft and warm. “So, are you going to hide yourself under the blanket, or will you talk to me and help me understand what’s going on?”

Wonwoo knows, Wonwoo perfectly understand that Cheol just want to clear things up, he knows that he’s bringing the mood of the team down. So, after a deep sigh, he slowly pulled his blanket down and look at Seungcheol who’s already waiting with a smile on his face.

“Hyung…” Wonwoo softly speaks.

“Yes?” 

“Am I a bad person?” 

Seungcheol was dumbfounded listening to Wonwoo’s question. 

“Wonwoo… what’s the matter with you? Why are you asking me that? You’re a very nice person, what makes you think otherwise?” 

Wonwoo doesn’t answer as he just shakes his head, Seungcheol lets out a sigh. 

“So, what’s going on between you two? What’s with the sudden cold war?” 

“I don’t know…” Wonwoo shifts his body to the side. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

Silences

“Should I bang on Mingyu’s door know, drag him here, so you two can explain it to me together?” 

Seungcheol was about to get up but Wonwoo catch his finger, stopping him from going. 

“Please, don’t,” He begged, eyes begin to tear up. 

“I promise, I won’t, IF, you tell me, I can’t help you two if I don’t know what’s happening,” 

At the same time, in Mingyu’s room.

Jihoon cautiously entered the room, Mingyu already splattered on his bed, with his shirt fully unbuttoned, hands covering his own eyes. Carefully, he’s scanning the big guy, worrying about him. 

“You’re not gonna washed up?” Jihoon asked, trying to make a conversation.

“Later,” 

“Sure,” Jihoon shrugged his shoulder, he then quickly changes his own clothes to a more comfortable tee and shorts. “What happened, between you two?” he asks carefully while he climbed to his own bed, but there’s still no answer from Mingyu. 

“What? Don’t I get to ask? If you’re going to be sulky all night long, I at least has the right to know why since we’re sharing a room together.” 

Mingyu groaned and shifted his body so now he’s laying down on his stomach, head inside his pillow. 

“What did you do?” 

“Me?? MEEE??? Why are you assuming it was me???” Mingyu bolted out from his position and now he sat down on his bed.

“Well, am I wrong?” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” He plopped back down on his back. 

“So, what did you do? What’s with you two?” 

“Okay, can you be more sincere when you’re asking, like, stop looking at your phone maybe? And actually listen to me?” 

Jihoon stares at Mingyu and the taller whimper, “I can multitask,” Jihoon said. 

“Ugh, okay, so, the thing is, so, what I’m saying is,” Mingyu hasn’t finished talking but another pillow landed on his face.

“Speak better or I’ll throw something heavier than pillow,” 

Mingyu was only about to open his mouth but Jihoon cuts him off again, “and make it short, I’m sleepy.” 

Mingyu rolled his eyes in reflexes, “I can hear your eyes rolling,” Jihoon said. 

“Okay, okaaaay, the point is, I kind of, …

\--

Throwback to what happened earlier. 

“So, you’re the new guy?” Mingyu asked the guy who’s standing with a notebook on his hand and a pen on his another hand. Unaware and confused, the said guy look at Mingyu before he finally answer. 

“Yes, Hi, I’m Seunghyun, nice to meet you,” 

“You look pretty young, how old are you?” Mingyu asked showing off his canine but the latter still look confused. 

“Um, I’m 26?” 

“No way??? You’re 26?? Can I call you hyung?” Mingyu is acting like a hyper puppy finding a new toy.

“Mr Mingyu, I’m sorry but…”

“Ey, just call me Mingyu, I seriously thought you were like, 20 or something you look young and really small, I mean, look at our size differences,” Mingyu confidently walks up to  
Seunghyun, stand on his side and hold Seunghyun’s shoulder, trying to measure up their sizes. 

Seunghyun is really confused about what’s going on, he’s more confused by the fact that Mingyu is talking, nay, flirting with him, when he knows that Mingyu has a thing going on with Wonwoo. 

This is only the first week Seunghyun works with them but this right here really worried him the most. 

“Yes, I am aware that I’m rather short, thank you for reminding me that,” 

“No, no, no, you’re cute like this, I can just put you in my pocket,” there’s a pause, “Oh, can I borrow your phone?”

Seunghyun was already out of his mind, dumbfounded, flabbergasted, confused.

“My phone? What for?” He asked but still handed Mingyu his phone.

“Oh? You’re still using 6? Hmm,” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Open it up, I need to make a phone call, please?” 

Seunghyun wasn’t sure of what to do but obeyed him in the end, Mingyu then swiftly presses the phone number and dialled it up, and not long, his phone rang. 

“Oh? Here’s my phone, didn’t realize it was in my back pocket,” he grinned, “Well, now you have my number, and I have yours,” 

“Seunghyun Hyuuung!” Lee Chan shouts, stomping his way to the both of them, “Did you get the coffee I asked you?” 

“Coffee? No, you shouldn’t drink coffee for the time being, I really don’t want your stomach to hurt again… here, I got you honey lemon water instead,” Seunghyun rummaging his bag to find the water bottle.

“Okay, thanks! What are you doing here hyung?” Chan asked Mingyu, “You should be careful, someone’s looking over for you,” Chan said grumpily, “Also, please don’t flirt with Seunghyun hyung, he’s mine.” Chan whisper to Mingyu before he went away. 

And literally after that, Mingyu sense a chill on his spine, he looks back and find Wonwoo glaring at him with his glasses on. Face is stone cold, hand is fisted. 

\--

“… flirted, with the new staff? You know, Seunghyun? And Wonwoo caught me,” Mingyu continues

“You one big idiot bastard,” Jihoon was about to jump off and climbed Mingyu’s bed to slap him but the door is knocked. 

“Pretty sure that’s Cheol, you better open it, I don’t want to open it, he’s coming for you,” Jihoon simply said. 

“No, I’m not gonna get the door! Seungcheol hyung will smack me in the head!” Mingyu said in fear, “Damn, you didn’t lock the door didn’t you?” 

Jihoon’s face lit up while Mingyu’s face was in horror, Mingyu was about to jump out of his bed to lock the door but Jihoon was a tad faster, as he quickly shouts. 

“Come in! it’s not locked!”

As the door opens, Seokmin came in looking puzzled, and the other two freezes and in confusion as well. 

“Hey guys, can I borrow your charger? I think I forgot where I put mine, and Shua-hyung is currently using his…” 

“Seok… do you know what disappointment is? Here is the look of disappointment here written on my face,” Jhoon motion his own hand to his face, Mingyu plop back down on his bed feeling relieved. 

“What’s going on? So, can anyone lend me their charger?” 

“I thought you were Seungcheol hyung! I was scared to death!” Mingyu whined as he sit back up and look for his own charger in his bag. He quickly gets down and walk up to Seokmin to hand him the charger. 

“Um, about that, well…” Seokmin then slowly open the door wider and there was Seungcheol standing right behind him, grinning. 

“Looking for me?” Seungcheol said, and the look of horror came right back into Mingyu’s face, Jihoon smiled from ear to ear and Seokmin is still in a dazed. With a swift move, Seungcheol went inside and smacked Mingyu in the head, despite his bigger built, Mingyu scream after being hit saying that it hurt. 

“Does it hurt? Really? Well, Wonwoo feels more pain than that! So you deserved that! Seok closed the door.” 

“Um, do I still have to be here…? Or can I go back to my room? I really need to charge my phone, but this seems to be fun, but I need to charge my phone,”

“Seok… you can charge your phone here you know…” Jihoon face palming himself, more because of how adorable yet silly Seokmin can get. 

“Aaaah! You’re right!” And so, Seokmin closed the door and the night went deeper. 

It was already so late at night, there was no voices in the dorm, every room were quiet. Everyone except Mingyu who’s restless in his bed. He keeps moving left and right, trying to find the most comfortable position to make him sleep, but no luck so far. Because he knew, the perfect spot is to be with his one truly love, Wonwoo. 

Mingyu they lays on his back, eyes on the ceiling up above, he regret what he did, but to be fair, he actually did that on purpose, because he wanted to see Wonwoo’s reaction.  
But, he never knew it would turn out to be like this, Wonwoo really won’t say a word, it’s as if Mingyu is invisible to him. 

Mingyu also blame his ego for not wanting to apologize nor explain what’s happening. Mingyu knows he’s at fault, but he really don’t know what to do at this point. 

At the same time, Wonwoo wasn’t sleeping as well, he slightly opens the curtain on the window to look at the moon and the night sky. Wonwoo also blame himself, he keeps thinking if he’s not good enough, if he makes Mingyu bored, if he makes a mistake, what would happened if Mingyu really leaves him? What is he to Mingyu? He can’t stops overthinking about so many different scenarios as he stares at the night sky, moonlight beaming right at him.

Wonwoo tighten the blanket around him, wrapping himself in the hope to find warmth, but nothing will be as warm and comfortable as Mingyu’s embrace. He misses him, it’s not even a day yet, but those few hours, feels like hell. Wonwoo wants to touch Mingyu, he wants to be engulfed in Mingyu’s big warm body. The bed feels so empty and lonely now that Mingyu’s not there lying beside him. 

Wonwoo hates himself for being so madly in love with Mingyu when the latter seems to be having no problem flirting with other guys and girls. But he can’t help it, Mingyu is his loyal companion, he’s always there, he’s always cares. 

A minute has passed, ten minutes, thirty minutes of restlessness. In the end, Wonwoo lies himself down on the end side of the bed, he closes his eyes facing the wall trying to at least get some sleep.

On his own room, Mingyu slowly gets up from his bed, he sat there for a little while before he climbed down and goes out of the room slowly, softly. Mingyu goes to the living room where Wonwoo is, and he sees how Wonwoo curls himself at the very end of the bed nearly becoming one to the wall. 

Carefully, Mingyu slither in inside the blanket and gives Wonwoo hug, position himself as the big spoon. Mingyu then softly kisses Wonwoo’s shoulder and head.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” He whispers so softly, thumb caressing on Wonwoo’s hand. 

Yes, this feels right, this is what they missed. The way they fit like a puzzle. It’s as if they are each other planet and satellite orbiting around each other. Wonwoo was still awake, but that simple words of sorry sends Wonwoo off. His body shivers as he holds himself from crying, but Mingyu only holds him tighter, making sure he’s okay, letting Wonwoo knows that he’s there and will always be. 

Mingyu kiss the crown of Wonwoo’s head and Wonwoo finally lets out his tears, he moves his head to face Mingyu slightly. Mingyu realizes the tears streaming down on Wonwoo’s face. Wonwoo eventually moves his body to hug Mingyu and hides his face in Mingyu’s chest. Mingyu gently caress Wonwoo’s head as he whispers thousands of “It’s okay” and “I’m sorry”. 

After he calmed himself down, with the help of Mingyu, Wonwoo finally look up to Mingyu, cheek wet from tears, and Mingyu wipe away the tears. 

With a hoarse voice, Wonwoo asks for one thing, “Kiss me,” he said, and Mingyu did. 

The kiss was sweet, soft, and intimate. The kiss was filled with love. And Mingyu doesn’t only kiss Wonwoo on the lips, he kisses his eyes, his nose, his cheek, his forehead, saying how sorry he is in every kiss. Mingyu wants Wonwoo to know that he is loved, that he loves him, so much. 

“I really am sorry…”

“I know, and I’m sorry too…” Wonwoo answered. 

“You know how much I love you, right? I will never cheat on you, you are the love of my life, you are my everything,” Mingyu said, still caressing Wonwoo’s head, holding him tight and dearly as Wonwoo hugs him back. Wonwoo only answer was a nod. 

“I know, that you can’t promise yourself to stop flirting with every single attractive human in the planet, but, please keep it to the bare minimum, and I’ll try my best to be the best for you, to proof you that I’m good enough for you,” 

Mingyu laugh a little, “You are good enough for me, you are the definition of perfect, I might flirt with someone but you’re still my home, you own my heart and everything.” 

Wonwoo look up to Mingyu and kiss him, nibling on the lower lips of Mingyu, which make the latter groaned. All the tension from before has somehow become like a steam of lust. 

Wonwoo pinned Mingyu’s body down as he lays on top of him, moving his way, kissing every inch of Mingyu’s tan skin. Wonwoo then bite on Mingyu’s shoulder after stretching the tee he was wearing, and he covers Mingyu’s mouth just in time before he screams when Wonwoo suddenly take a bite. 

“What was that for?” Mingyu asked feeling puzzled by Wonwoo’s sudden dominance. 

“For flirting in front of me with someone else, and to show everyone that you’re mine, it’s a mark.”

Mingyu was about to get up and pinned Wonwoo so he can be on top of him, but Wonwoo said no by tightening his legs grip on Mingyu’s hip. 

“No, let me cater to you, let me proof you that I’m good enough, that I am the best for you,” Wonwoo said as he grinned on Mingyu’s clothed semi-hard dick. 

“What about the others?” Mingyu asked worried, although to be honest, this does feels exciting. 

“They’re sleeping, lets make sure that we don’t wake anyone’s up,” Said Wonwoo before he devour Mingyu’s lips, kissing him ever so passionately. 

This kind of Wonwoo is new to Mingyu, Wonwoo taking over and be in charge during their intimate session has never cross Mingyu’s mind and he finds it rather hot and amusing so he doesn’t fight for dominance and lets Wonwoo be in control. 

Wonwoo’s hand starts roaming touching every skin on Mingyu’s body, massaging his arm, grinding on him, and it’s making Mingyu lose his mind. They broke the kiss to get some air and the look of Wonwoo with flushed face, plump lips, breathing heavily is so endearing in Mingyu’s eyes, Wonwoo is perfect in so many ways for him. 

With a speedy and quick hands, Wonwoo took off his own clothes, his bright milky skin beams under the moonlight nothing is ever as beautiful as how Wonwoo is right now and Mingyu can’t stop gasping and find himself mesmerized and falling for him all over again. 

“Your tee is getting in the way,” Whisper Wonwoo as he leans in and slightly bite on Mingyu’s ear. Hands moving under Mingyu’s tee, taking it off slowly, taking his time to grace and admire Mingyu’s muscular body. Wonwoo then threw the tee to the sides, he lets out a sigh before circling his finger on Mingyu’s chest, nay, man tiddies, as Mingyu gulped. 

“You know, BM sometimes makes me jealous, he keeps talking around about the man tiddies gang, bragging about YOUR tiddies, I hate that everyone is now being conscious about it, when this was supposed to be, mine,” Wonwoo gently massage Mingyu’s chest and the taller lean his head back, hands going to Wonwoo’s waist, trying to take his pants off because he just can’t wait any longer. 

Wonwoo holds Mingyu’s hand, stopping him as he shakes his head. 

“I told you, I’m gonna cater to you, so just lay still and I’ll make sure to make you feel good,” Wonwoo kisses him on the lips, he slides down, getting closer to Mingyu’s bottom, hand sliding down from the shoulder, the chest, the stomach, until he reaches the hem of Mingyu’s sweatpants, bulge forming on the crotch area sculpting his throbbing erection. 

Wonwoo gives Mingyu’s clothed erection a playful kiss and bite before he pulls down Mingyu’s sweatpant down to his ankle, Mingyu helped him by lifting his but slightly. Now in front of Wonwoo is a beautiful human being on display, in his birthday suit. Mingyu face is flushed, cold sweat running from his forehead, arms rested behind his head, dick sprung free pulsating with a slight of precum dripping from its tip. 

“Hyung, if you’re looking at me like that…” Mingyu’s dick twitched when Wonwoo was just admiring him. 

Wonwoo then cover himself and Mingyu’s lower body before he finally puts Mingyu’s whole length into his mouth, slowly sucking it from the tip to the end of the shaft, eyes looking straight to Mingyu’s. The scene in front of Mingyu’s own eyes is so erotic, Wonwoo literally looking at him right in the eyes with his cheek hollowed and mouth filled with his cock, no hands are used. Wonwoo lets out Mingyu’s cock with a plop and he continued with stroking it and playfully kissing it while sometimes lazily lick and sucks on it too.  
Every touch sends shiver down Mingyu’s spine, Mingyu can’t stop squirming, knowing that he’s not far from climax. 

“Hyung…” he squeals when Wonwoo’s tongue dancing around his cock while it is inside Wonwoo’s wet cavern, hands massaging Mingyu’s balls. 

Wonwoo knows Mingyu very well, as he senses Mingyu’s about to release, he quickly lets out and hold the tip, making sure Mingyu doesn’t cum yet. 

“That was just an appetizer,” Wonwoo then swiftly take off his own pants, “There’s still the main course,” 

Wonwoo lay himself down on top of Mingyu, grinding himself to get friction on both of their cocks, it feels like ecstasy to Mingyu, Wonwoo wasn’t like this before and he’s out of words, he can only squirm, and pants, feeling out of breath because really, Wonwoo is just breath taking. 

With a steady hand, Wonwoo guides Mingyu to his side, and now their whole body is hidden under the blanket, making them gets sweatier than they already are. 

“Put it in me,” Wonwoo directed Mingyu’s cock into his entrance and they lay on their side. 

“But I haven’t prepped you yet, and there’s no lube, will you be okay?” Mingyu asked, sincerely concerned. 

“I’m okay, I told you, didn’t I? That I’m gonna do my best to be the best for you,” Wonwoo arched his ass, hand still positioning Mingyu’s cock, slowly pushing it into the entrance,  
“And I will proof you that, now, push it in me and let me make you feel good, please Gyu,” 

Wonwoo’s body shivering, and even without needed to see his face, Mingyu knows that Wonwoo is crying. 

“No, no, hyung, look at me,” 

Wonwoo stay still, body still shivering. 

“Hyung, look at me,” Mingyu uses his power to force Wonwoo facing his way, and he’s right, tears streaming down his face, Mingyu quickly hugs him tight, “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry, you didn’t have to do this, you’re already perfect for me, you are the best for me, you don’t need to change because I love you just the way you are,” 

Wonwoo’s hand holding Mingyu tight, hiding his face.

“I did really bad, it is all my mistake, I’m sorry… I don’t want to put you into this…” 

“Okay…” Wonwoo mumbled. 

“Sorry?”

“I said okay… I’ll be better…” 

“Gosh hyung, you’re really stubborn,” Mingyu chuckled then he kisses Wonwoo’s crown. “I love you,”

“Eung? You’re not answering?” 

“Shut up,” Wonwoo says embarrassed., hands sliding down to Mingyu’s dick, trying to get it fully hard again, Mingyu whimpers at the sudden touch. “We’re not finish yet, aren’t we?” 

“Only if you’re okay with it, and I don’t want to hurt you,” Mingyu said sternly. 

“Well, let me suck your finger, and then put it inside me so you can prepped me,” 

“Gosh, you are the best boyfriend ever,” Mingyu put his thumb on Wonwoo’s lips, the older lick and bites it seductively, and then Mingyu puts his fore finger and middle finger to be sucked by Wonwoo, eyes never leaving Mingyu’s eyes but the younger sometimes closes his eyes by the sensation he’s feeling. 

When Mingyu gets hard again, and his finger is wet enough, Woonwoo keeps lazily stroke him, butterfly kisses everywhere in sight, but he suddenly muffled his voice by hiding deep into Mingyu’s chest as the younger starts inserting his finger into Wonwoo’s entrance, hip arching to make it easier to enter. One finger, two finger, Wonwoo keep panting with a flushed face, hands already holding tight to Mingyu as he can’t continue stroking Mingyu along with the movement. 

As Wonwoo starts to loosen up, Mingyu can feel Wonwoo’s dick twitching and it makes him twitched too. With his other hand, Mingyu starts stroking on Wonwoo’s erection.

“Gyu, stop, if you…” he paused, “Keep touching me there, I’m gonna cum, please, I want to feel you inside of me,”

“Are you sure?” Mingyu asked him and the older nodded in return, “Then, turn around,” and Wonwoo did, he arch his back to give Mingyu better access. 

Mingyu spit on his own hand and stroke his cock trying to make the saliva as lube so it wouldn’t hurt Wonwoo as much, as he feels it is wet enough he starts to position the tip of his cock to Wonwoo’s entrance. 

“I’m gonna put it in, okay?” Wonwoo nodded, using Mingyu’s other hand and his own hand to cover his mouth, trying to be sure no voice will be out from him. 

As Mingyu slowly pushing his cock into Wonwoo’s hole, Wonwoo took a deep breath, still trying to be as quiet as possible but it is harder when Mingyu’s whole shaft is in and they stay still like that trying to catch their breath.

“Can I move now?” Wonwoo nodded again, “I’m gonna go slow, okay”?” Mingyu said before he slowly moves his hips, slowly thrusting into Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo tries hard to keep quiet but it just so hard when Mingyu’s dick keep hitting him at the right spot, the sensation of fullness inside of him, the feeling of knowing he feels and good and he makes Mingyu feels good also. Tonight Wonwoo’s more vocal than usual, although it is muffled. 

The same goes to Mingyu, he can’t control his breathing, he keeps panting and grunting, he can’t help the moan coming out from his mouth even though he grinds his teeth. 

Wonwoo’s hole is warm and tight, he doesn’t understand how, they’ve been doing it but somehow Wonwoo’s hole can still keep holds it. The way Wonwoo moan under his hand, how his sweaty milky skin glisten under the moonlight, he is the epitome of perfect. 

“Hyung, I can’t take it anymore, I’m gonna go faster,” Mingyu said before he fastens up his face. The hand he used to cover Wonwoo’s mouth has now moved down as he starts stroking Wonwoo’s dick along with his thrust. 

Wonwoo’s body tensed up, he clenched his ass as Mingyu keeps hitting him fast and hard, the sensation was too much and the stroking really sends him over the edge. 

“Mingyu, I’m gonna,” Wonwoo wasn’t able to finish his sentence as he cum into Mingyu’s hand, Wonwoo clench his ass tighter when he reach his climax, and after a few thrust he cum inside Wonwoo. 

They both panting, out of breath, Mingyu is still semi hard and inside Wonwoo, backhugging the the older, he slowly pulls out his cock and his sperm starts leaking out from Wonwoo’s hole. 

“We gotta clean this up soon,” He chuckled, and Wonwoo chuckled too. “I love you hyung, I really do,”

“I know, I love you too…” Wonwoo kisses Mingyu’s hand and they started drifting away from the real world and enter the dream land with their heart at ease. 

The moon is always there, the moon is a loyal companion, lighting up the night with its warm light. Who could ever knew, that you can hold moonlight in your hands, because at the end of the day, everyone has their own personal moonlight. 

And right now, they are each other moonlight. 

At the others room, their phone keeps buzzing, it’s their own personal group chat of the dorm member, without Mingyu and Wonwoo in it. 

“So, can we sleep now?” Seokmin asked in the group chat.

“Do they even realize how loud they were?” Shua asked. 

“At least they made up now,” Seungcheol added.

“Huh, they did more than just made up!” Jihoon added. 

“… so… does anyone else, you know, got horny?”

“SEOKMIN!” Everyone typed in capslock. 

\--

Seokmin looked at Shua and he said softly, “What? Am I wrong?” 

Shua facepalmed himself, then he look at Seokmin and said, “I can help with that,”


End file.
